Andy
Andy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Andy is a Pro with a skill level of 1200 and he doubles with either Keiko or Steph. His Baseball he is good at around 730. Andy's''' team is him, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi and Ashley. He plays on the teams of Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko and Michael. In Boxing, his level is 650. Wii Sports Resort He is a low-skilled Basketball player and his team consists of Megan and Takashi. His level is only 56+ (the 4th worst player). In Swordplay, he is in Pro Class, and his level is 1331+ (the 12th best player). He isn't good at Table Tennis, His skill level is only around 146+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 84th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Andy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * In the Boxing training room, there's some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed. * His Japanese name is Andi, its the same as his English name, but the Y at the end is replaced with a I. * He isn't good at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Swordplay being the only exception to this. * Andy is only a PRO at the 1st sports. * Andy is the worst male player in Basketball Not to be on Miguel's team, and is the worst player in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team. * He plays the Marimba in the Wii Sports band. * You earn his badge by making 1 edit on a CPU article, but on the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge for making 250 edits on CPU articles. Gallery AndyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Andy, as seen in the portrait 32- Andy's Team.jpg|Andy's Baseball Team Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia Section 2018-02-09 (7).png|Andy in Boxing 2018-02-09 (56).png|Andy in Baseball 20180211_073759.jpg|Andy and his teammates Megan and Takashi in Basketball IMG_0004.JPG|Andy about to play a Table Tennis Match 2018-03-13 (12).png|Andy doubling up with Keiko in Wii Sports Tennis 2018-03-13 (13).png|Andy doubling up with Steph in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0455.jpg|Andy with David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, and Michael. Smile.jpg|Andy smiling with Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, Marco, and Mike Andy_marimba.jpg|A Wii Music Artwork 2018-05-25 (14).png|Andy in Swordplay Duel DSC01954.JPG|Andy in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-07-10 (9).png|Andy pitching in Baseball 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Andy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Andy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15319545079671961797120.jpg 2018-07-24 (3).png|Andy playing Basketball at High Noon Andy8647.png IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Andy playing Cry Babies Badge-12-0.png|Andy's badge AndyDACot.JPG Andy-1.jpg Andy-0.jpg Andy's Head.png Andy 2.jpg Andy.jpg IMG_0725.JPG|Andy swordfighting at Dusk 2018-08-29 (24).png|Andy in Cycling 2018-10-08 (110).png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Double Pro Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Adults Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Tennis Pros Category:4 Letters Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Males